Nobody Wins
by began-to-climb
Summary: A small moment can either destroy us with one decision, or it can save us. For Nick and Carly, that decision is a cointoss. A oneshot.


**Name: **Nobody Wins

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **The smallest moment, the smallest decision can destroy our lives, but they can also save us. In this suburban evening, this moment between siblings is going to save them both.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. The song featured below is known as Nobody Wins by the Veronicas.

**Authors Note: **The main reason I'm writing this is to convey, in my opinion, what happened to Nick and Carly afterward. I felt they were the only two that had any chemistry in the movie, which is probably why there are so many fics centered on them. Actually, I have two more ideas that I'm going to write, so let me know if I should or not.

XXXX

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this._

The water drilled against the pavement, migrating from the slippery surface towards the grass then repeating the very action in a monotone cycle. The fading sun caught the water as it continued to round back to its original position, reflecting against the glass so a shadow fell across the earth. The path leading to the house and the sidewalk were soaked to the roots, the once dirty beige surface now converted into a dark shade of blue. The same drone could be seen on the opposite side of the street, in the greening lawns of their neighbors.

Nick Jones' eyes watched the little girl across the street, how her childish antics caused her grandparents to laugh over their sweet tea, encouraging her naïve enjoyment. She ran around the towering sprinkler, dancing around it in a ritual, then jumped into the its path. Her face scrunched in glee, a shriek escaping her throat, as the cold water met the skin on her back. She stood still as the water enclosed her, crashing down, until it went by then retreated. She clapped her hands with her relatives then darted up the porch, flopping down on the swing. She juiced her lemonade.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

Nick listened to the sounds of his own sprinkler, how it clicked each time it sputtered out spouts of water, the metal release slapping its base each time. Truthfully, it wasn't his sprinkler, but his parents—the very one he'd had to set up thousands of times as a teenager. A trickle of water splattered on his shoe, droplets invading the fabric, plunging down the barely visible circles. He watched as this happened, but didn't move to remove it. He looked up and glanced around, observing the other houses then the entrance to the cul-de-sac, the same he'd done many times before in his pensive moments. As usual the street was quiet, the suburban neighborhood undisturbed by the city traffic. In this sort of place, children could stay outside, playing with the other children, late into the night while parents all talked into someone's driveway. Growing it, everyone had lingered in his driveway while he and his sister had chased each other or the younger ones.

Standing in the place he had always called his favorite place in the world, he felt out of place. It was too quiet, an almost silent atmosphere; it reminded him of the horrors he had seen not a week ago. In the small town of Ambrose, he had lost three good friends and his sister's boyfriend that he had no care for. He had almost been a victim. He'd fought, for his life and the life of his sister, and they'd survived. Their friends weren't as lucky.

After the staying in the hospital for a day, they'd been escorted to the police station to file witness statements and establish press. This scrutiny lasted for two days, until they were allowed to go home. Unfortunately, the horror hadn't stopped. His sister, Carly, suffered from nightmares so violent that he'd wake and hear her screaming. Most nights, the screaming started early, closely followed by the brutal fighting. Around midnight, she'd bolt up and seek comfort in his arms. He wouldn't leave her side, not until the sunlight highlighted their bodies and she was safe again.

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost to recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

Nick balled his hands into a fist inside his jacket at the mere thought at the murderers. His anger had increased since the massacre, but through patience he had taught himself they weren't worth his thoughts. They weren't worth his times. They'd been lonely; just two tortured souls who had given into lies that their mother would accept them if they did what was believed. To Nick, it made no since, but he wasn't a murderer. He wasn't bound to understand.

The front door closed behind him; he looked over his shoulder, the black hood over his head blocking part of his vision. Yet he could still see her. Carly Jones stood on the _Welcome_ mat, hugging her arms to her body, a straight line formed on her lips. She'd been taciturn to everyone around her since that night, except with him. She only talked to him anymore. Slowly, he drew back the hood back, thus exposing his chiseled face. She merely offered a weak smile. Neither said a word; forming plausible sentences lately had become quite a task. Nick stroked his head, feeling the prickles of blond hair tickling the pad of his palm.

"The funerals are tomorrow." Carly finally said. There was a slight hiccup in her tone. "All four of them."

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_

Nick nodded and turned back to the scenery in front of him. The little girl was still jumping through the sprinkler. He heard Carly's footsteps as she trooped to the other end of the extensive porch. Nick watched her out of corner of her eye, how she flopped down on the swing, pushing off into a slight wave, then drew her legs up to her chest, tucking them in loosely. She locked her fingers around her knee. Nick sighed and followed her action, falling gently on cushion right beside her. His fingers grazed his lips. Her shoulder brushed against his arm as she reached up and curled a strand of wavy brunette hair behind her ear.

Carly sniffed. "It doesn't feel real yet. That they're all gone. I mean, four days ago we were all planning that trip. It seemed like a good idea." The tremor in her throat made her voice break. He looked at her. "Now they're dead. Now they're not coming back."

Tears spilled down her cheeks suddenly, the dame abruptly breaking after four days of being strong and stubborn. She covered her face with her hand, hiding her eyes, her elbow resting on the arm crossed over her chest, as it trembled. Nick slid his arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. She slipped her arms around his waist, nestling her body into his, and cried. With his chin propped on her head, he rubbed her back, whispering to her. He had never been the best at comfort, but for her he was learning.

"It isn't your fault, you know." he informed her. "You didn't know where we'd end up that night. Don't blame yourself for their first deaths. I know you want to be strong for everyone because you feel obligated to…to set yourself up as the one that can't shatter, but even the strongest people break. It's part of life."

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there_

Carly nodded, her head rustling against the jacket. Nick dropped a kiss on her head and hugged her once again before she relaxed in his arms, wiping her eyes of any loitering tears. A small laugh rolled out of her throat, spreading a smile on both their faces.

"Why did you come after me?" Carly suddenly asked after several minutes of silence.

Nick glanced down at her, wondering what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

Carly looked at him. "In Ambrose, at that gas station. You were talking to Bo about me and I was trying to get your attention. You were angry with me…you could have left me, but you came after me. You saved me even when you could have just left me. What changed?"

"Carly…Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to die. You're still my sister and that's that. I'm your brother, I protect you. No argument. It's what _we_ do."

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

Carly awed in a clarifying statement. She knew with perfect clarity what he was referring to, what night he was mainly pointed at. He'd veered off the road from Ambrose and drove back to an earlier event. That night they'd both realized something; blood is stronger than any friend is. It's a privilege not a burden.

For minutes they sat, Nick with his arm still around Carly as she rested her head on his shoulder, one arm limply over his lap. Their breathing was relaxed and normal, cherishing the small moment of peace, listening to the city crickets and squealing of the children, for they'd only have this moment for a short minute. Their mother would venture outside, find them alone, and beckon them inside. Her concern for them had enhanced since the night in Ambrose; she didn't want them alone at any given minute in fear something would happen to them. They shook their heads behind her back at her pointless phobia, but didn't mention anything to her face. They knew better.

The timed porch light had flipped on and the porch was swimming with shadows and blackness was creeping up the stairs by the time either of them spoke.

_(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
Nobody wins_

Nick curled the tussles of Carly's hair, looping and spiraling the waves on his index finger; he tenderly swiped at one strand that'd fallen across her eyes. He leaned in close to her ear. "Are you still moving to New York?"

Carly merely shrugged at the topic, her shoulders rising with a dead weight. "I don't know now. I should, but there are probably people better qualified than I am."

"You were chosen because _you_ _were_ better qualified, and had more talent than others."

Carly fell silent, hesitating in her response. She knitted her eyebrows together and sat up so she could look at him. His arm raised, allowing her access to move freely. Question was marked in her eyes. "Why are you asking?"

Nick smirked at her, lips parting to retort, but the front door opened and his eyes traveled to their visitor. There was no surprise when the face of their mother poked out. Her lips were fixed in a concerned line. "Nick, Carly, come inside. It's getting dark."

Neither responded to her; she narrowed her eyes and retracted back inside. The door slammed shut. Carly stared at the door and only remembered Nick's question when he maneuvered out of her hold and stood. He held out his hand to her, still smirking. "I was just thinking that you can't be alone in a big city. What better place for your brother."

The response didn't register with Carly, didn't grasp the full meaning, until she felt herself slip her hand in his. Her feet found the concrete, gracefully stepping around on her tiptoes as if walking on ice. The trip to the door was short, but when they reached the mat, Carly stopped. The fabric stabbed her feet, the hairs sticking her, yet she still paused and looked around.

She was going to miss this place, she knew, but she also realized that the world was waiting and had yet to be seen through her eyes. Yes, she was scared; going to a big city without anyone could do that to anyone. Except she now had Nick going. And that made her feel more safe than she'd felt in a long time.

XXXX

FIN


End file.
